ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents
In ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog it is common for ZettaiRyouiki to fall prey to certain butt or other fetishy actions. This page is a summary of those events. This page only mentions occasions where Zettai is the one writing, though occasionally things he enjoys are found in Emperortopaz's Character Blog. See also Year 2. ZettaiBlog 1 Menace *Nothing directly, just inferred dominance and teasing as if Zettai was Cetra (her staff) ZettaiBlog 2 Elchi Cargo *Nothing significant. ZettaiBlog 3 Hibiki Houjou *Nothing significant. Menace did grapple with Hibiki, but nothing towards Zettai. ZettaiBlog 4 Yunoha Thrul *Nothing significant. ZettaiBlog 5 Kanna Tanigawa *Cute date-like interactions with Kanna. This includes eating chocolate from her. ZettaiBlog 6 Naruko Anjou *Nothing significant. The blog did describe her memetic anus, which lead to her suggesting jokingly that she should wear a school swimsuit with a hole in the butt. ZettaiBlog 7 Naru Narusegawa *Nothing with Naru herself, but as a first example Zettai was able to kiss Naruko's butt. ZettaiBlog 8 Fate Testarossa Harlaown *Nosebleed caused by the thought of Fate's wedgies. *Nanoha also imagines facesitting. *Nanoha receives a hug from Zettai and, when giving Fate one, accidentally lowers her miniskirt and panties, while at the same time landing face-first on her butt. ZettaiBlog 9 Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke *Zettai gives Minna a thong as a birthday present, but as it's a bit snug he takes it upon himself to retrieve it. Mio flies in and Minna squeezes Zettai's fingers with her butt. ZettaiBlog 10 Shizuru Fujimura *Shizuru gets into her Core Gunner only to find Zettai as the seat. *When trying to escape, Shizuru wiggles her hips in a near gorilla mating dance way. ZettaiBlog 11 Sena Kashiwazaki *Fate, Minna, and Shizuru all crash into Zettai, sitting on his back. *Sena faces the girls in a butt sumo, but cheats by converting her flab to her butt for an incredible butt. *Zettai fondles her butt. *After winning Zettai pats Minna's butt. *Sena's last resort is to fart, but Minna and Fate create a barrier to keep it in. *Fate bends over to pick Sena up, revealing her butt and causing Zettai to finally faint. ZettaiBlog 12 Suzuka-hime *Suzuka-hime shakes her hips and rubs her butt against Zettai's crotch. ZettaiBlog 13 Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière *Zettai grabs Louise's butt as a reflex after she trips making her way out. *Louise also knees Zettai in the stomach a few times, eventually kicking her bare foot against his crotch. ZettaiBlog 14 Chiaki Minami *Chiaki attempts to slap Zettai for asking for a fanservice moment, but flashes her striped panties on accident. ZettaiBlog 15 Nodoka Haramura *Nodoka plays strip Mahjong with Chiaki, Suzuka-hime, and Louise. The articles lost are as follows: ** (Nodoka Tsumo) Louise takes off her cape and tries to take one thighhigh, but is replaced by her shirt. Chiaki takes off her her hat and blazer. Suzuka-hime removes her jacket and skirt, showing off a black thong. ** (Suzuka-hime Sanrenkou) Nodoka takes off her white thighhighs. ** After a fast forward, Louise and Chiaki end up nude while Nodoka only wears a bra and panties and Suzuka just her tubetop and thong. ** (Nodoka Tan’yao) Suzuka removes her thong and flings it at Zettai's face. ** (Suzuka Rising Sun) Nodoka ends up nude, and Suzuka is named the winner. *Before the game, Suzuka-hime breaks wind. ZettaiBlog 16 Isumi Saginomiya *Chiaki will not wear a Sukumizu with a thong back. *Isumi spins around revealing her fundoshi. ZettaiBlog 17 Shouko Kirishima *Shouko wears Tharja cosplay in an attempt to brighten Zettai's depression. He perks up immediately, rubbing her slender stomach and squeezing her buttcheeks. ZettaiBlog 18 Kihel Heim *After swimming Zettai crashes hands first into Kihel's buttcheeks. She doesn't mind but gently tells him to stop. *When rescued, Zettai gives Kihel an outfit to cover herself. It seems to be a school swimsuit. ZettaiBlog 19 Matsurika Shinouji *After an objection from Chiaki about Matsurika being her sister, Matsurika proves her butt is real by lifting her dress and showing off her maid butt in a thong. *Due to it being kiss day, Matsurika also proves to Zettai that she has a libido with a passionate kiss. ZettaiBlog 20 Mikoto Misaka *Matsurika names off all the underwear the girls are wearing, flustering Isumi. *The challenge is a giant board game (Sugoroku) with trials. They are as follows: **Mikasa waves. **Isumi puts on a gym uniform with red bloomers and is forced to do 50 sit ups. By the end she's all sweaty and her buruma is wedged deep in her butt. **Shouko wears a naked apron and mops the floor, shaking her butt as she does so. **Kihel wears a miko outfit and exorcises a demon. While successful, suddenly her skirt drops, showing her butt in a fundoshi. **Matsurika wears a white sukumizu and dives to retrieve a pearl. She fought a hippo and a crocodile on the way. Also the hippo ate her sukumizu bottom, revealing her butt. **Mikasa wears a string bikini and also loses a turn. ZettaiBlog 21 Ume Shiraume *Ume, after being her novel self for a bit, becomes dommy and starts slapping Zettai as well as kicking her shoe-less foot into his crotch. Later she also kicks him in the side. *Ume also strips Zettai to his underwear and threatens to show him off like that. *Ume also forces him on all fours and sits on him. Chiaki throws Fujioka at him for getting hard. ZettaiBlog 22 Yozora Mikazuki *Yozora presses her sweaty commando butt against Zettai's face. ZettaiBlog 23 Ranka Lee *Zettai asks for Ranka's unwashed outfits which flusters the idol. *While singing Ranka trips and falls on her mike. Afterwards she lets out an amplified fart that shocks everyone. ZettaiBlog 24 Mahiru Inami *After a grand battle both Ume and Mahiru end up in their underwear. The backs of both girls' panties are likewise destroyed, exposing their butts. *They also continue to battle, their butts jiggling as they do so. *Yozora and Ranka's outfits also become burnt. ZettaiBlog 25 Gemini Paradox *Gemini hugs and kisses Zettai before using Crossroad Mirage on him, sending him to a pocket dimension. *Gemini sits on Zettai to keep him from moving. She also shakes her butt on him. *During the blog Gemini bounces to crush Zettai. ZettaiBlog 26 En/Natsumi Ginga *En uses psychic powers to push Zettai down. Afterward she becomes Natsumi and orders him to lick her pantyhose-clad feet while stepping on him. She continues to stand on him even during the blog until he bites her sweaty foot. *Afterward, En traps Zettai’s head between her legs. *En offers Zettai the chance to be her or Proist's chair, but he reluctantly declines. *En also teases him by calling him Oniisama, his favorite phrase. ZettaiBlog 27 Eas/Setsuna Higashi *Eas uses her butt punch to hit Zettai in the face, preventing him from writing. *Afterward Eas sits on Zettai’s face and grabs his arms. After squirming she also farts on his face. Chiaki finally allows him freedom, though he still enjoyed it. *Eas threatens to kick Zettai, but he declines. *Setsuna reveals a bomb is in her colon and transforms back to Eas. She takes off her jacket, revealing a black tank top, then takes off her shorts, mooning Zettai at the same time. After turning her top half into Cure Passion she uses "Cure Happiness Hurricane" to release the explosive. ZettaiBlog 28 Proist *Proist attacks Zettai during a sword duel by kneeing him in the crotch. She follows this up by stepping on his hands and sitting on his face. *The Sadogers appear and show their thong-clad backs. *The Sadogers also order Zettai to be their pet. ZettaiBlog 29 Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Eva hip attacks Zettai for calling her an embarrassing (real) name. Then she orders him to kneel and lick off her bare, sweaty feet. After doing so, she kicks him thanks to flying magic. *After Zettai proclaimed his love of Eva's hair, she stomped on Zettai’s face some more. *Eva put on glasses, making Zettai lick her feet faster. *Eva threatens that if Zettai licks better she might reward him with a facesitting, among another thing. *At the end, Eva becomes her needlessly bumpy self and marshmallows Topaz, giving him a nosebleed and nearly making him faint. ZettaiBlog 30 Laura Bodewig *Laura slips into Zettai's bed as he's sleeping and wakes him up by pulling on his arm with her legs. She then flips him face-down, sits on his back and pulls his legs up (similar to a Camel Clutch). *After the introduction she releases Zettai’s legs, then traps his head with her thighs and squeezes tightly. *Laura has horseplay with Zettai as he goes down stairs. *Laura also trains Zettai's pain tolerance with a slap, a kick to the side, and a knee in the stomach. *After the blog is over Laura kicks him in the side again. *Finally Laura gets carried by him downstairs on his back. ZettaiBlog 31 Miyako Shiina *Miyako hip attacks Zettai in the face for talking back. She then admits her stalker tactics and ties up his arms and legs quickly. *Miyako also admits her research on Zettai's fetishes, calling him Oniisama and sitting on his face in striped panties. She soon loses the panties, touching her anus against his nose and soon giving him a face fart. A spicy one no less. She reaches for his crotch just as Chiaki enters with a cake, which drops on the floor as she leaves. *Miyako feeds Zettai cake using her buttocks, but ONLY if he does her blog. *Miyako tempts Zettai with longer hair and a hime cut, but he likes her hair how it is. She also puts on thick red glasses (borrowed from Eva). *Miyako mentions binding her breasts, but Zettai doesn't mind and instead admits his love of fundoshi and sarashi. Miyako plans this for a future cosplay. *Miyako shakes her butt, making Zettai stare. She later taunts him with a naked apron costume as well. *Miyako states all the previous perverse things that she did to Zettai as a joke. *Miyako apologizes for not being an eternal middle school student but swoons after Zettai says he wants to grow old with her. *Miyako calls Zettai all sorts of names, ending with "Oniisama". *After the blog Zettai licks Miyako's cake-covered butt. After proclaiming it's tastiness she orders him to clean off the WHOLE thing. ZettaiBlog 32 Mahiru Hyuuga *Chiaki starts by showing off a back hip circle but he takes it as something dirty, getting Fujioka-ed in the process. *Mahiru falls off the ceiling and drops on Fujioka. After getting complaints she takes off her heels, making Zettai jealous. Upon trying to get her to move he accidentally calls her feet smelly and gets leapt on feet-first. She then explains that her thighhighs are all sweaty and she doesn't exactly remember when she last washed her feet. After that she gives him a Denki Anma. He breaks and she forces him to call her MISTRESS Mahiru. *Mahiru wears glasses which reminded Zettai of Chiaki from Mouretsu Pirates. *Mahiru references what may or may not be a potty emergency involving a dominatrix outfit. *Mahiru stomps on Zettai for ruining her joke. *After disliking her score, Mahiru facesits Zettai as well as stomping on his crotch. She then threatens him with a kick so hard that he'd be unable to father children. ZettaiBlog 33 Haruka *Haruka calls Zettai her slave and liked Chiaki calling her Oneesama. *Haruka shoves her thong-clad butt into Zettai's face, taking it off as a tease (though he had already nibbled it slightly). *Haruka puts on thick red glasses. Both Zettai and Topaz are excited, but the latter gets sent back to his blog even though he gave Zettai Allenby cake. *Haruka kicks Zettai in the side and mocks him for swelling "elsewhere". *Haruka teases Zettai with the thought of a shrinking potion and him living in her butt. *Haruka facesits Zettai when upset due to the score. She then gives Zettai another task and if he does so she might look more like Mirei (another girl from her series). *Chiaki remains by Zettai's side but is Fujioka-ed when he tries to give her a hug. ZettaiBlog 34 Meme Touwa *Meme hugs Eva cutely, to the latter's dislike. *When discussing overused jokes Eva punches Zettai in a clear parody of Working. *Eva gets caught reusing a joke and decides to Denki Anma Zettai as punishment. Meme offers to wrestle with him as well, but Chiaki tells her not to. *Meme moons Zettai for her bad score, and Eva even squeezes it to show the size and softness. ZettaiBlog 35 Lindy Harlaown *Lindy enters wearing a copy of Fate’s Barrier Jacket, which makes it really tight and shows off her body. She even has the thong shown off. *Haruka teases Zettai with his love of her "brown eye" as well as saying that he seems to want a parent & child rice bowl. *Haruka also fondles Lindy's butt. At the end she also rubs her butt against Lindy's to show Zettai the appeal of mature women. ZettaiBlog 36 Akiko Minase *Akiko cleans Zettai's room, including wiping her butt to clean his windows. She's wearing a black thong as she does so. Zettai moves outside to get a better look and nosebleeds. To continue the blog she puts her skirt back on. *Akiko references Topaz's blog and love of glasses by saying she remembers him wanting to have her put on glasses. *To get Zettai out of his depression Akiko buttslaps him. *Chiaki teases Zettai with her school uniform but calls him an idiot for it. *Zettai is mocked by Chiaki and Laura, but Akiko makes him hopeful. He even gets a hug out of it and may have touched her butt. ZettaiBlog 37 Rain Mikamura *Miyako starts by hug-tackling Zettai. *Rain puts on her Mobile Trace Suit as her outfit. Miyako points out Rains ass and even smacks it. *Miyako and Mahiru use a "Sekiha Love Love TENKYOKEN!" double slap on Zettai. *Miyako has a hidden cream-filled cake for Rain's birthday and is asked to do a similar thing as what Allenby did. Mahiru even rips a convenient hole in her suit for the "flavoring". She sits on the cake and flusters for a bit before "letting loose". Zettai then eats the affected cake. ZettaiBlog 38 Hotaru Tomoe *After being hit by an attack Sailor Saturn goes flying butt-first into Zettai's face. She notices her soft seat and gets up flustered. *Zettai hugs Hotaru at the end, after the battle. ZettaiBlog 39 Reika Aoki *Zettai convinces Reika to have him kiss her butt. She even lowers her skirt and panties to do that. She also calls him a pig after he does so. She then pulls up her skirt and panties. *After the battle Zettai hugs Reika. She also whispers that he's a dirty dog. ZettaiBlog 40 Tsubasa Kazanari *Tsubasa uses a butt punch on Zettai. By doing so she suddenly turns around and smashes her sexy ass on Zettai’s face at full force, landing with him on the ground. He thumbs up after the impact. ZettaiBlog 41 Zakuro Fujiwara *Zettai stares at Zakuro's tail after she transforms. Later on he also compliments her on it. This leads to Zakuro mooning Zettai and Chiaki to prove it and making the former nosebleed. *Zettai and Zakuro exchange dialogue in Spanish. He asks her to change her name to ZaCULO but she refuses ("Culo" is butt in Spanish). *As a final favor Zettai rubs his face against Zakuro's tail. ZettaiBlog 42 Hercule "Elly" Barton *Chiaki mentions that Zettai would appreciate seeing Elly's "other" eye ripples, but Elly herself doesn't get the reference. *Elly takes off her clothing down to her black bra and panties. She then sits on his face and plays a game where she increases the pressure of her weight. First from 41 kg to 82, then 123, then 205, 287, 410, 615, and 820. She teases with 1025, but for Zettai's sake she didn't go through with it (he started being affected in a bad way after 410). After being woken up by Chiaki he claims he had a dream where a giantess sat on him *Reika says that Zettai will have to pay with his body later, but soon changes the subject. *Zakuro is thrown at Elly who tickles her by talking against her tail. *As a final attack, Tsubasa, Zakuro, Reika, and Elly all use QUADRA BUTT PUNCH to finish off Mistress 9, smashing their butts against her in the most erotic way possible. Hotaru then gets a compelling desire to watch Vividred Operation. ZettaiBlog 43 Kanade Suzutsuki *The three girls (Kanade, Nemu, and Nagi-sama) tie up Zettai. Kanade taunts Zettai's innocence. Nagi-sama also talks about spanking Mercelida off-screen and sending her home. *Kanade sits on Zettai before untying him and getting off. She also teases him with the possibility of doing more after the blog. *Kanade rubs her twintails on Zettai as well as putting on red glasses. Topaz is a bad influence. *Kanade squeezes Zettai's neck between her legs after discussing her body. She also puts his hand up her skirt and he squeezes her butt, complimenting her on the softness in a FFXI reference. She also puts on dark brown pantyhose which Zettai tells her to never take off (even after they become smelly). *Kanade releases an unladylike noise which Zettai enjoys tremendously. She also pushes him down to tease him as well as call him "Oniisama". Finally she talks in a very ojou fashion-desu wa. *At the end Kanade requests to share a bed with Zettai, but Nemu and Nagi don't let her. ZettaiBlog 44 Nemu Asakura *Nemu awakes Zettai (Niisan) by wearing nothing but a naked apron. She shows off her cleaning clothes but gets angry as he's an oversleeper. *Nemu asks Zettai to rub cream on her butt (sadly not to make it grow). He takes advantage of this and pinches her smooth cheeks. *When he goes to apologize Zettai finds Nemu whipping up cream as she sweeps the floor, only she’s holding the broom between her cheeks. It takes a bit for him to come to his senses but both apologize for their actions. *Nemu is embarrassed by all the good words Zettai gives her and blushes. She even starts to "sweep" faster. *Nemu hugs Zettai for saying he likes her more than Kanade. Chiaki walks in and leaves as soon as she sees what's happening. *Nemu, Nagi, and Kanade all fight over Zettai, though none are actually injured. ZettaiBlog 45 Charlotte Dunois *Charlotte notices that she is still lacking panties, though Zettai thinks that she has to use the restroom. Chiaki assures her that she removed the hidden camera, which confuses Char. Later on she also says that the seat is cold. *Char also says that she'd score more points if she wore a naked apron but explains that it would be embarrassing. Zettai then makes a good joke. *When leaving Char goes to hug Zettai but instead trips. This leads her bare bottom to sit on his face. It takes her a second to remember but she calls him a perv and runs off. *Chiaki wondered if Topaz would mind, but Zettai explains that Riri and Rika using him as chairs would be the same thing. Chiaki is surprised that he's corrupted Topaz so much. Guest Blog 2013: Snow Black/Kuroyukihime *Sacchan waves her hair which impresses Zettai. She later puts on a pair of thick red glasses while Chiaki says she'll need her own soon. *Sacchan turns around and Zettai accidentally drops his pen into her revealing buttcrack. She then squeezes her cheeks and crushes it, squirting ink all over her butt. Zettai thinks of it later but not WITH his pen, of course. ZettaiBlog 46 Nagi-sama *Nagi-sama plays a game with Zettai that involves her flashing her panties. Eventually she misses and kicks him in the crotch instead. *Zettai proclaims her love for Nagi-sama's flat chest and is hugged by it as a reward. *Nagi-sama proclaims being proud of her flat chest though Zettai catches her reference and is Fujioka'd as a result. Later she sits on his lap. Sadly she cannot grow to large sizes like Piccolo. ZettaiBlog 47 Suzuha Amane *Suzuha finds out Zettai is who she is seeking by putting his hand on her 86 cm spat-covered butt. ZettaiBlog 48 Iczer-2 *Zettai imagines what a certain idol-turned-wrestler Sakura's butt would look like on a big screen. *Suzuha does a double kick to Iczer-2 and gets her in a camel clutch. She teleports out of it. *Iczer-2 is thrown at Zettai and lands butt-first on Zettai’s face as is tradition before quickly teleports back. He then comments on the possible silicone make-up of her robot butt. *When charging up the seat of Suzuha's spats light up. Chiaki comments that it looks like a firefly. ZettaiBlog 49 Asuna Yuuki *Asuna uses a mushroom to give her a boost to chase Zettai. However, by doing so she lets out a strong fart to which Zettai makes a funny joke about her show. *Asuna becomes angry at Zettai's window antics and rubs her butt on his window. He quickly rolls it down and gives it a kiss. He then rolls it up before she can do anything else. ZettaiBlog 50 Kirino Kousaka *Kirino shows off her anti-mind control panties which leads Zettai to take a chance and pinches her butt. *Momo is shown bathing naked but it's a waste to describe further. ZettaiBlog 51 Sasami Tsukuyomi *Zettai gets dizzy from acting like an idiot or playing a game. Sasami asks about the Harem Lead Syndrome and he falls towards her, pulling her butt-first on his face. She then kicks him in the stomach. ZettaiBlog 52 Momo Belia Deviluke *Zettai takes advantage of the pause in the time stream to rub Haruka's butt and comment on its softness. *Suzuha gives Zettai noogies. *Katja teases Zettai by putting her right index finger on Zettai’s forehead and sliding it gently down his navel. Category:Anime Blogs